Unexpectable Seasons - Bloody Winter
by Lunette Athella
Summary: Chap 5, done ! Aku mencintainya. Tapi, dia mencintai gadis itu. Cinta pertamanya? Sementara aku mencintainya dengan sepenuh diriku. Segitiga cinta berdarah. Mari kita eliminasi salah satu pesertanya. Sehingga sang putri dan pangeran dapat hidup bahagia. Lalu, bagaimana jika itu mereka menolak? —gampang saja. Eliminasi semuanya./NaruxHina, slight NaruxSaku/M for Gore/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1 : Broken Hopes

"Dia akan menjadi milikku.

Tidak peduli bagaimanapun caranya, dia akan menjadi milikku."

**.**

Un-**expe**cta**ble** Season**s **

**Bloo**_**dy**_** Winter **

**.**

**NARUTO **(c) **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Rate: T—_semi _M, untuk bloo**dy** scenes.

Genre: **Romance**, Angst, **Horror**.

**Bloo**_**dy**_** Winter** (c) **Lunette Athella**

Chapter **1 **: Broken Hopes

.

**Summary :**

Aku mencintainya. Tapi, dia mencintai gadis itu. Cinta pertamanya? Sementara aku mencintainya dengan sepenuh diriku. Segitiga cinta berdarah. Mari kita _eliminasi _salah satu pesertanya. Sehingga sang _putri _dan _pangeran _dapat hidup bahagia. Lalu, bagaimana jika itu _mereka menolak?_

—gampang saja. Eliminasi semuanya.

**Warning:**

typo-s, beberapa scene gak jelas. orz jangan salahkan saya. ooc, _**yandere**__ detected,_ bad diction, a little gore. meskipun saya masih ga berpengalaman dengan _gore, _tetap tidak disarankan bagi beberapa orang._. *pokerface* dark fiction.

**don't like? Idc. **

#shot

Enjoy**~!**

.

.

Kamis, 04.00 PM

_Seperti biasa, hari ini Naruto-kun sedang bermain bola bersama teman-temannya di Konoha's Park : Football Field. Ia tampak benar-benar bersemangat dan sangat bahagia. Bisa jelas terbaca dari seutas senyum lebar diwajahnya manakala dirinya atau Kiba-kun atau Sasuke-kun memasukkan bola ke gawang lawannya. Aku tidak tahu bisa membayar berapa untuk dapat selalu melihat _senyum _itu. __**Apalagi jika itu ditujukan hanya untukku.**_

.

Bola itu, _lagi-lagi _meluncur mulus masuk ke gawang yang dijaga Kakuzu. Pria itu menunduk sambil menghentakkan tanah takkala tak dapat melindungi _intinya. _Sementara pemandangan berbeda terjadi dihadapannya, dimana seorang pemuda _blonde _dengan wajah secerah mentari dikerubungi kawan-kawannya yang langsung berlarian menepuk, memeluk atau bahkan berkata "_kau memang hebat, Naruto," _ketika tendangan pria bermarga Uzumaki itu benar-benar membuat lawannya kalah telak.

Teeeeeet…

Bunyi itu mengakhiri pertandingan hari ini, dimana Konoha's HS menjadi pemenangnya. Berbagai kalimat beraneka ragam terujar dari masing-masing mulut tiap-tiap pemain yang kini perlahan meninggalkan lapangan dan menuju tempat masing-masing untuk berkumpul setelah sebelumnya mereka saling –_memberi salam perpisahan kepada tim berlawanan. _Lee menepuk pundak Naruto yang tengah meneguk air mineral botolnya. Membuat pria itu agaknya tersedak, meskipun setelahnya ia malah menatap Lee sambil tersenyum.

"Kau akan datang malam ini, kan? Aku berjanji _gadis _itu akan datang juga. Sekaligus ini sebagai acara setelah kemenangan hari ini," Pemuda _blonde _itu tertegun seketika. Ia memilih tidak untuk menjawab pertanyaan dan pernyataan sahabatnya itu, alih-alih hanya mengangguk dengan cengiran khasnya yang dianggap lawan bicaranya sebagai ungkapan setuju. Naruto mendongak menatap langit bebas biru cerah secerah iris matanya dengan tatapan sendu yang berbalik dari suguhan sang langit.

_Aku bisa merasakannya._

_Ini tidak bagus._

.

Uchiha itu memandangi sahabatnya yang tengah dikerumuni yang lainnya layaknya gula dan semut. Ia tersenyum tipis sekali **—**saking tipisnya, kata 'tersenyum' bahkan tak begitu cocok mendeskripsikannya dengan tepat. Daripada ikut-ikut berkerumun dengan yang lainnya berdesak-desakkan _menceromohi _si Uzumaki, ia lebih memilih berdiri di tempat terakhirnya disana sebelum peluit pertandingan berakhir sambil menatap seseorang.

**Seseorang yang dimanapun Uzumaki berada, dapat dipastikan ia ada pula disana walau hanya bersembunyi dan menatap dari jauh. **

Ia tidak yakin kalau hanya dirinya yang menyadari gadis bersurai _indigo _itu. Sungguh ia sangat amat penasaran apa yang diinginkan gadis itu. Kalau ia memang ingin bertemu dengan si Uzumaki, bukankah cara terbaik adalah bertatap wajah dengannya dan berbicara langsung? Bersembunyi dibalik tembok rumah atau berjalan mengendap dibelakangnya bukanlah hal yang tepat.

Sasuke benar-benar tak sabar ingin sekali mendatangi gadis itu dan bertanya terang-terangan mengapa ia bertingkah bak _stalker _**—**atau memang ia _stalker_**— **seperti itu? Apa ia tak berani? Hah? Orang yang tak berani bertatap mata dengan sahabatnya itu benar-benar hal unik yang dapat kau temui berhubung Naruto adalah cowok yang cukup supel dan _friendly. _Tapi, sesuatu selalu saja menahan kedua kakinya melangkah mendekat sang Lavender. Seolah rantai tak kasat mata dan tembok serupa yang membuatnya tak berkutik dan hanya dapat balik memperhatikan dari tempatnya semula berdiri.

Satu yang dipikirkan olehnya, gadis itu _sangat amat _berbeda. Tidak boleh. Ia tidak boleh sedetikpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang gadis. Karena tepat sedetik setelah Sasuke menanggapi tepukan dibahunya oleh Kiba, gadis itu sudah tak ada ditempat.

.

.

Ruangan itu tampak gelap. Hanya penerangan seadanya dari pantulan cahaya bulan yang merembes dari kaca bening sang jendela tak bertirai yang berhasil menerangi sebagian sisi ruangan itu. Disudut lainnya, tepat diatas satu-satunya ranjang diruangan itu, seorang gadis tengah terduduk sambil memandangi papan dihadapannya.

—papan yang penuh dengan foto-foto Uzumaki Naruto.

'Ini ketika Naruto-kun tertidur di kelas.'

'Ketika Naruto-kun sedang bersama Sasuke-kun, Lee-kun dan Kiba-kun di kantin.'

'Ketika Naruto-kun sedang berlari pada saat jam olahraga.'

'Ketika Naruto-kun dan keluarganya tengah makan malam.'

Tak tanggung-tanggung, beberapa foto juga berlebelkan, 'Ini ketika Naruto-kun berganti pakaian olahraga.' Oh, _dear. _Foto-foto itu tidak hanya berlebelkan kejadian apa, tapi, tepat dengan tanggal dan notes kecil dibawahnya. Gadis itu kini tersenyum lebar. Ia baru saja menambahkan foto baru untuk koleksinya.

'Ini saat Naruto-kun mencetak gol dan ketika Naruto-kun diberi ucapan selamat.'

Note : …. Berbahaya, kali ini Sasuke-kun menemukanku lagi. Apa aku perlu _menghilangkannya_?

.

.

Ting… Tong.

Bell di kediaman Uzumaki mengiterupsi keheningan yang ada. Detik kemudian sang nyonya pemilik rumah berlarian kecil dari dapur dengan tetap memakai serbet untuk membukakan pintu bagi si tamu.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun! Tunggu sebentar, yah. Akan kupanggilkan Naruto," senyum wanita itu mengembang sembari mengizinkan Sasuke masuk dan duduk disalah satu bagian sofa yang tersedia di ruang tamu sementara ia sendiri pergi memanggil putranya yang masih ada di kamarnya dilantai dua.

.

"Naruto! Cepatlah, Sasuke sudah datang, loh!"

Ketukan disertai suara yang familiar membuat pemuda bersurai _blonde _itu mendongak lalu menyahut. "Matte nee, Okaa-san." Ia kemudian menatap pantulan dirinya pada kaca dihadapannya.

_Dia akan datang?_

Dengan cepat, ia kemudian membuka pintu. Menemukan Kushina berdiri disana masih tetap dengan serbetnya dan berkacak pinggang. "Jangan pulang terlalu malam, ok? Kalau aku menemukanmu pulang mabuk, kau tahu 'kan apa yang akan kulakukan?"

Ah, ibunya tersayang memang kadang sedikit berlebihan dan 'sangat' mengerikan. Mendapati aura mengerikan menguar dari tubuh wanita di hadapannya, Naruto menelan ludah susah payah lalu mengubah ekspresinya menjadi seolah seperti biasanya meskipun menjawab terbata. "T-tentu saja. Aku tidak akan pulang terlalu malam. Apalagi sampai mabuk. T-tenang saja, hehehe." Pemuda itu nyengir lebar seolah ingin membuat ibunya percaya penuh akan kata-katanya.

Kushina menghela nafas lalu melipat tangannya didepan dada. "Baguslah." Pemuda itu kemudian melambaikan tangan lalu berlari turun setelah mengucapkan, "Aku pergi, yah!"

.

Sasuke sudah siap dengan mobilnya begitu Naruto melangkah keluar dari kediaman Uzumaki. Pemuda _blonde _itu mengenakan kaos hitam polos berlapis hoodie tanpa lengan berwarna oranye. Tak lupa wristband abu-abu kesayangannya.

"Tch, dasar lelet. Ayo masuk." Dan mobil itu mulai melaju cepat meninggalkan area perumahan tempat tinggal Naruto. Tepat sebelum Sasuke baru saja akan membelokkan mobilnya ke jalan lainnya, ia terbelalak kaget.

_G-gadis itu! B-bagaimana ia bisa ada disana!?_

.

.

Buk!

"Summimasen!"

Hinata Hyuuga berlari tergopoh-gopoh menyusuri pinggiran jalan yang sedang ramai itu. Berkali-kali ia menabrak seseorang dan kemudian kembali berlari lagi. _Dress _lavender berbalut _cardigan _krem itu tampak kurang cocok dikenakannya saat ini.

Ia kemudian berhenti sebentar untuk membungkuk dan sekedar mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Di perempatan jalan itu, ia berdiri lalu mengamati jalan dihadapannya.

Tepat sekali. Mobil _sport _milik sang bungsu Uchiha baru saja melewatinya.

Ah! Ia baru saja membuat kontak mata sekilas dengan pengemudinya. Bukan sekedar tatapan sayu yang diberikan, melainkan juga sebuah senyum manis. _Sangat amat manis._

_._

_._

Itu senyuman paling mengerikan yang pernah dilihatnya!

Oh tuhan, Sasuke Uchiha benar-benar merasa dirinya tengah merinding sekarang. "O-oi, Sasuke. Ada apa?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Sasuke lalu tertegun mendapati pertanyaan sahabatnya itu kemudian memilih bersikap _cool _seperti biasanya. Mobil itu kemudian berbelok masuk ke area parkiran yang disediakan restoran itu. Tampaknya kedua Uchiha dan Uzumaki itu datang terlambat.

"Yo, Sasuke, Naruto. Kalian telat seperti biasanya," sapa sang maniak anjing, Inuzuka Kiba. Sasuke melangkah masuk diikuti Naruto tanpa membalas ucapan _selamat datang _dari Kiba tadi. Baru saja mereka melangkah satu dua langkah, si pirang dibelakang kemudian berhenti dan membatu.

_Gadis itu benar-benar datang._

Sasuke menangkap arah pandang Naruto. Tertuju pada gadis berambut _soft pink _disamping cowok bermodel rambut mangkok atau Lee yang kini melambai-lambai semangat kearah mereka. Tak mau menghalangi pengunjung lain yang akan datang, Sasuke langsung saja menyeret sohibnya itu mendekat ke meja kawan-kawannya.

Lagi, Uzumaki Naruto tak berkutik mendapati manik _emerald_ itu menatap kedua _sapphire_nya dalam.

"Lama tak berjumpa, yah, Naruto-kun."

.

Setelah pertemuan makan malam di restoran saat itu, ternyata keluarga Haruno sudah pindah kembali ke Jepang. Sakura juga memutuskan masuk ke Konoha HS dan mendapat kelas yang sama dengan Naruto.

_Triple luck. _Naruto membatin.

Bahkan, hubungan Uzumaki-Haruno itu semakin dekat. Mereka sering mendapat kegiatan kelompok bersama, makan di kantin bersama, pulang sekolah bersama (berhubung arah jalan kerumah keduanya sama) dan masih banyak lagi.

Hingga kemudian ketika keduanya sedang dalam perjalanan pulang,

"Nee, Sakura-chan. Ayo jalan bersama besok! Sekalian ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

.

.

Manik tanpa pupil itu membulat sempurna.

Ia sampai tak sadar tengah meremas roknya kuat-kuat. Giginya bergemeretak. Dan tatapannya tiba-tiba mengosong. Gadis itu kemudian berdiri. Air mata yang ditahannya sejak tadi akhirnya jatuh bebas membasahi wajah bak porselennya.

Gadis itu menangis. Dengan wajah datar dan tatapan kosong yang mengarah pada dua orang yang tengah berciuman di sebuah ayunan tepat dibawah pohon rindang taman itu.

Haruno Sakura. Akan kuberitahu kau satu hal.

"_Dia adalah milikku._

_Dia akan menjadi milikku._

_Dia _harus _menjadi milikku._

_Tidak peduli bagaimanapun caranya, dia akan menjadi milikku._

_Dia milikku. Karena itu, tak ada seorangpun yang boleh menyentuhnya._

_Kalau dia tidak bisa menjadi milikku, maka tak ada seorangpun yang bisa."_

Menyentuhnya sedikit saja,

Nyawamu akan terpisah dari tubuhnya, Nona.

.

.

.

~ | TBC | ~

**A.N :**

**- Ngga ada romance? Di chap depan yak ._. Bersamaan dengan **_**gore**_**nya. *senyum senyum nista***

**- For the update schedule, go check my profile.**

**- Last, **

**RnR without Flame, please? :))**


	2. Chapter 2 : Dark Matter

Manik tanpa pupil bola mata gadis _indigo _itu seolah mengungkapkan seribu satu makna 'senyuman' yang takkan bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata olehnya sendiri begitu menatap pemuda pirang yang tengah duduk berkerumun disalah satu meja kantin dengan kawan-kawannya. Tampak mereka saling melempar guyonan masing-masing sembari sibuk menghabiskan makanan yang tersedia dihadapan dengan berbagai ekspresi. Yang dimana setiap ekspresi Uzumaki takkan terlepas dari penglihatan kedua mata tadi. Gadis itu bukannya tak berminat barang sedikitpun mendekat untuk melihat senyuman _sang mentari _lebih dekat dan intens, alih-alih memilih memerhatikan dari kejauhan tanpa membuat si target menyadari keberadaannya disana dengan pandangan _haus_. Sedetik kemudian, ekspresi kalem yang ditunjukkannya seperti biasa kini berubah menjadi tatapan nanar kosong dengan mata membulat sempurna dan bibir tipisnya membentuk senyuman lebar, dapat membuat siapapun yang menangkap ekspresi itu akan merasakan sensasi aneh yang tak terungkapkan. Ia kembali bergumam kosong sambil menunggu reaksi selanjutnya pemuda tadi.

Naruto merasakan sesuatu disakunya bergetar.

_1 new message._

_2 new messages._

_5 new messages._

Ia terbelalak mendapati benda dipegangannya tidak berhenti bergetar menghitung banyaknya pesan masuk dan terus menampilkan angka berganti hingga akhirnya menyerah di-_25 new messages. _Dengan takut-takut, pesan itu dibukanya satu persatu.

_Naruto-kun.._

_Naruto-kun.._

_**Kau milikku.**_

**.**

**.**

Un-**expe**cta**ble** Season**s **

**Bloo**_**dy**_** Winter **

**.**

**NARUTO **(c) **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Rate: T—_semi _M, untuk bloo**dy** scenes.

Genre: **Romance**, Horror, **Angst, **Suspense

**Bloo**_**dy**_** Winter** (c) **Lunette Athella**

Chapter **2** : Dark **Matte**r.

.

**Summary :**

Aku mencintainya. Tapi, dia mencintai gadis itu. Cinta pertamanya? sementara aku mencintainya dengan sepenuh diriku. Segitiga cinta berdarah. Mari kita _eliminasi _salah satu pesertanya. Sehingga sang _putri _dan _pangeran _dapat hidup bahagia. Lalu, bagaimana jika itu _mereka menolak?_

—gampang saja. Eliminasi semuanya.

**Warning/**s**:**

typo-s, beberapa scene gak jelas. orz jangan salahkan saya. ooc akut, _**yandere**_chara_,_ POV berganti, bad diction, a little gore. meskipun saya masih ga berpengalaman dengan _gore, _tetap tidak disarankan bagi beberapa orang._. *pokerface*, dark fiction.

**don't like? Idc. **

#shot

Enjoy**~!**

**.**

**.**

"**I'll have his heart. **

**One way or another."**

**.**

Jum'at, 9.45 AM

Sakura tersenyum sembari mengarahkan tangannya menangkap botol yang diberikan pemuda _blonde _dihadapannya. Ia meneguk isinya hingga tak bersisa sebelum selonjoran meluruskan kaki dan badannya dipinggiran lapangan olahraga itu. Naruto terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya. Sejak dulu, ia selalu terpesona oleh berbagai ekspresi yang ditunjukkan gadis itu. Tersenyum, tertawa gembira, atau bahkan ketika ia marah-marah tak jelas. Menurutnya semua ekspresi itu benar-benar lucu dan imut juga mendebarkan.

Bagaimana tidak? Setiap kali _emerald _gadis itu menatap _sapphire_nya dalam, maka sesuatu didadanya akan berdebar-debar aneh. Meskipun kadang menyesakkan dan membuatnya lupa bagaimana bernafas, ia menikmati setiap debaran itu. Bahkan ketika dua hari yang lalu. Ketika gadis itu berbinar-binar bahagia menerima pernyataan cinta si Uzumaki, yang awalnya dikira akan ditolak mentah-mentah. Toh, tidak. Malah setelahnya gadis itu dengan spontan mengulum bibirnya lembut dan membuat pria itu seolah meleleh dan berubah menjadi partikel-partikel bertebaran diudara sekaligus terbang jauh hingga tak berbatas.

Setelah menyambar sebuah handuk putih, ia lalu duduk disamping gadis itu. Kemudiannya meletakkan si handuk tadi dipuncak _sakura_ sebelum mengacaknya pelan. Ia kembali memamerkan senyum lebar manis andalannya yang sontak saja membuat gadis itu tak dapat menahan senyumnya.

"Oh, jadi begini yah pasangan baru itu? Romantis sekali~! Ayo Lee, kita cari tempat lain saja." Kiba Inuzuka berdiri dari tempatnya sambil memamerkan senyuman —ralat, seringai favoritnya sebelum menarik lengan pria berambut mangkok yang juga tak berdiri jauh dari kedua pasangan tadi. Lebih tepatnya, Lee-Kiba sebelumnya duduk tidak jauh dari keduanya. Merasa tampaknya keberadaan mereka seolah lalat pengganggu, lebih baik minggir sebelum diusir benar-benar seperti lalat.

"Hehehe." Naruto terkekeh pelan, seperti biasa. "Tunggu aku di kantin, yah," sambungnya yang dibalas terangkatnya jempol si Inuzuka dan diarahkan padanya. Detik kemudiannya kedua orang tadi menjauh.

"Baka!" Gadis itu menjitak _pelan _kepala pirang Uzumaki dengan kening berkedut. Spontan saja yang dijitak membalas, "I-ittai!"

"Ayo susul mereka." Sakura kemudian bangkit berdiri dan menepuk celana olahraganya sebelum berbalik menatap kekasihnya yang hanya _menontonnya. _"He? Sakura-chan tak romantis sama sekali."

"Huh! Siapa peduli? A-ayo cepatlah!"

.

—dibelakang pohon itu. Tatapan mata sang pemilik kembali mengosong. Ia menggunakan kukunya dan dengan kasar menuliskan sesuatu dibatang pohon itu.

_**Die.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Jum'at, 5:36 PM

Jalan utama kota itu tampak benar-benar ramai. Meski suhu udara kini menurun drastis dikarenakan beberapa hari lagi akan menyambut musim dingin, manusia-manusia itu tampak tak kehabisan alasan kenapa mereka berdesak-desakan ditepian jalan daripada menghabiskan waktu dengan bersantai di rumah masing-masing.

Pemuda _raven _itu tidak tampak mencolok sampai dititik dimana ia berlarian menabrak beberapa orang saking tergesa-gesanya. Tentunya bukan tanpa alasan seorang Uchiha melakukan hal seceroboh itu didepan umum. Kalau saja pemuda lainnya yang sedikit lebih tua darinya itu tak mengomelinya sepanjang hari jika datang terlambat, ia akan berjalan disana bak seorang raja bertahta. Tch, ia tentunya takkan rela melakukan hal itu cuma-cuma.

Dan ketika ia kemudian menemukan _silhouette _pemuda bersurai serupa dengannya tengah duduk dengan tangan terlipat didepan dada disalah satu bangku kayu taman kota, ia tersentak kaget dan spontan berhenti mendengar teriakan pelan bersamaan dengan suara barang berhamburan.

Sasuke terbelalak kemudian setelah menyadari siapa yang ia tabrak.

Oh, ia baru saja menabrak salah satu gadis yang ada dalam daftar 'terbatas'nya.

Hinata Hyuuga?!

Gadis itu tengah memegangi kepalanya yang berbenturan dengan dada bidang Sasuke yang sejenak terpaku kaget. Pemuda itu baru sadar setelahnya ketika Hyuuga itu mengangkat wajah untuk mencari tahu orang kurang kerjaan macam apa yang berlari-larian ditengah keramaian begini.

Lalu, sepasang manik milik sang gadis bersurai _indigo _itu bertemu pandang dengan _obsidian _Uchiha.

Setelah sepersekian detik saling berpandangan dengan canggung, Hinata memilih membungkuk dalam-dalam sambil mengucapkan "Gomennasai!" berulang kali. Setelah pemuda dihadapannya menjawab dengan "Hn," Hinata kini menjongkokkan dirinya untuk memungut barangnya yang kini berserakan di jalan. Tentunya tak mau mengganggu orang-orang disekitarnya.

Sasuke yang menangkap reaksi Hinata kini berbelok arah pandang kebenda-benda berhamburan yang kini masih beberapa tertinggal. Sempat pemuda itu berpikir untuk ikut membantu sebelum menyadari benda-benda macam apa yang ditatapnya dengan mata membulat kini.

A-apa-apaan itu?

Ia melihat pisau dapur dalam satu set dengan _size_ aneka ragam, paku-paku beton berukuran lima sentimeter atau lebih yang beberapa tercecer keluar dari kotaknya, sebuah palu dan gergaji berukuran sedang yang kini sudah berada dikantong yang dipegang erat gadis itu, serta Sasuke tidak yakin kalau ia melihat sebuah pisau daging besar disana. Tampak sang Hyuuga sepertinya tadi juga ikut 'berjalan cepat' kalau dilihat dari benda berhamburan itu.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, otak milik pemuda _raven _bermarga Uchiha yang tengah menatap semua itu dengan tatapan tak percaya mulai mencerna dan menyimpulkan dengan kalimat-kalimat aneh yang tak membantu sama sekali.

Apa yang akan dilakukan gadis Hyuuga dengan semua benda-benda itu? Oke, mungkin saja ia berniat membuat sup dan memotong-motong daging sapi favoritnya dengan pisau-pisau itu. Tapi, lain ceritanya dengan paku-paku, palu dan gergaji. Hei, apa yang seorang gadis kira-kira biasa lakukan dengan benda-benda seperti begitu? Memotong kayu atau memasang bingkai foto di dinding?

Hinata tahu seharusnya ia berhati-hati tadi. Ia sadar Sasuke tengah menatapnya aneh dan tidak segera menyingkir dari sana seperti yang diharapkannya sejak tadi. Secepat yang ia bisa, kini barang-barang itu kembali kedalam kantongnya seperti semula. Ia kemudian berdiri cepat dan membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum mengucapkan kalimat sampai jumpa pada pemuda itu dan segera melesat pergi menjauh.

Puk.

Sasuke nyaris terlonjak begitu merasakan pundaknya menjadi sasaran tepuk seseorang. Ia kemudian berbalik dan mengalihkan fokusnya dari sang gadis _indigo _yang berlari menjauh dan kini ditelan kerumunan orang. Ia mendapati pemuda berparas mirip dengannya kini berdiri tepat dikirinya dan menatap kearah yang sama dengannya detik sebelumnya.

"Kau mengenal gadis itu, Sasuke?"

Uchiha bungsu itu menatap anikinya heran. Apa sejak tadi ia memperhatikan?

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ia tadi tampak terburu-buru keluar dari sebuah toko dengan karung besar dan tali. Lalu, berlari ke toko lainnya untuk membeli barang-barang yang kau lihat itu. Apa ada masalah dengannya?"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak.

Belakangan ini ia tak menemukan gadis itu membuntuti Naruto secara diam-diam. Ia pikir kemungkinan besar karena sekarang Naruto bersama Sakura. Namun, entah kenapa, sesuatu dipikirannya muncul berskala dan menyuarakan satu hal.

_Ada yang salah disini._

_._

_._

Hinata dengan terburu-buru mendorong pintu bangunan tua tempat tinggalnya itu. Detik setelahnya, ruangan berantakan dengan debu dan barang berhamburan menyambutnya. Gadis itu tak tinggal lama didepan pintu. Ia segera menyeret masuk barang-barang yang _dibutuhkannya _hingga ke sebuah ruangan kosong dilantai kedua yang tampak tertutup banyak tirai putih berbercak coklat. Oh, coba tebak bercak apa itu?

Hinata menghamburkan barang bawaannya kelantai. Ia memeriksanya satu persatu sebelum menatap masing-masingnya sembari mencek apa masih ada yang terlupakan atau tidak. Kini ia tersenyum lebar. Lengkap. Ia tak menyusun benda-benda itu agar terlihat lebih rapih. Melainkan berlari kesalah satu sudut ruangan itu lalu menyibak tirai yang menutupi disana.

Sebuah peti.

Peti terbuat dari kayu yang dicat mengkilap tanpa tutup dan isinya kosong. Gadis itu kini tersenyum lebih lebar lagi.

"Ah~! Selamat _Maiden_-san! Seseorang akan menghunimu malam nanti."

.

.

Pemuda _blonde _itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya setelah tadi puas dengan istirahatnya. Ia melirik kesamping. Kearah sebuah meja kecil yang biasanya berfungsi untuk meletakkan beberapa benda seperti vas bunga atau buku catatan kecilnya.

Malas mendudukkan badannya, ia meraba-raba atas meja itu sampai akhirnya ia merasa menemukan benda yang dicarinya. Yap! Ponsel biru itu kini berada dipegangannya. Ia mengaktifkan layarnya, membuka kunci, dan menyadari ada sebuah pesan singkat masuk dari beberapa jam yang lalu ketika ia masih puas bermimpi.

.

From : Sakura-chan

Subject : Konnichiwa.

Nee, Naruto, besok malam bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar? Aku ingin pergi ke arena ice skating yang akan dibuka. Bisa, kan?

.

Ia menelengkan kepalanya menatap jendela dengan tirai terbuka itu. Sudah mulai musim dingin, yah?

.

.

_Sakura Haruno. Berusia 16 tahun. Teman atau mungkin sahabat Naruto Uzumaki sejak kecil. Ia pindah ke Kyoto pada usia 13 tahun. Mengikuti kedua orang tuanya yang dipindah tugaskan. Namun, beberapa bulan yang lalu, kecelakaan terjadi yang menewaskan kedua orang tuanya tersebut sehingga ia memutuskan kembali ke Tokyo tanpa memberitahu pihak keluarganya yang lain dan menyewa sebuah apartemen kecil sekaligus bekerja paruh waktu disebuah restoran bersama Lee. _

Gadis itu tersenyum sedikit membaca informasi yang baru saja didapatkannya dari _seseorang_. Ia menuliskan sesuatu dibawah kertas itu.

_**Bergabunglah bersama kedua orang tuamu, Nona.**_

.

.

Sabtu, 7.45 PM

Pemuda _blonde _itu mengeratkan syal biru yang melilit lehernya. Salju benar-benar turun seperti yang diharapkannya kemarin. Ia duduk dengan posisi paling nyaman sembari menatap lurus ke arena taman hiburan didepannya. Banyak sekali orang bolak-balik dihadapannya, entah bersama keluarga, teman, sahabat, atau bahkan pacar.

"Huh! Sakura-chan lama sekali."

Naruto menyadarkan punggungnya ke sandaran bangku kayu itu. Ia merasakan uap keluar dari mulutnya. Mereka janjian ketemu tepatnya lima belas menit yang lalu dan bahkan saat ini gadis itu tak membalas pesan singkat terakhir yang dikirimkannya. Ini bukan hal biasanya ketika kekasihnya itu memilih datang terlambat padahal ialah yang mengajak pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu untuk datang. Arena ice skating yang mereka harapkan kini sudah cukup penuh. Begitu pula dengan taman hiburan itu. Ini malam minggu, yah? Pantas.

Ia kemudian memutuskan mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya lalu menghubungi nomor sang kekasih.

.

.

Sabtu, 7.00 PM

Cermin oval berukuran sebesar tubuh gadis yang berdiri didepannya. Gadis bersurai bak kelopak sakura dengan syal dan pakaian hangat berwarna senada dengan mahkotanya, pink tua kemerahan. Ia memasang kembali sepasang sarung tangan _peach_nya sebelum menatap pantulan dirinya. Sempurna!

Gadis itu kemudian menyambar tas selempang miliknya yang teronggok diatas kasur lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Sebelum memutar knop, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya. _Eh, Naruto?_

Klik. Pintu itu terbuka.

Dan Sakura terkejut bukan main mendapati seorang gadis berambut panjang tengah berdiri tepat didepan pintu itu sambil menunduk dalam. Koridor depan kamarnya memang tak disediakan lampu, sehingga ia tak dapat melihat jelas apa atau siapa yang berdiri disitu. Jelasnya, itu adalah wanita. Ia mundur kebelakang beberapa langkah sambil menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan berusaha memperbaiki debar jantungnya. Demi tuhan! Hantu, kah?

Barulah saat sosok itu melangkah maju, Sakura mendapati bahwa itu adalah Hinata Hyuuga, _teman_ dari kelas sebelah. Gadis itu akhirnya bernafas lega sebelum tersenyum menatap Hinata yang berdiri diambang pintunya.

"A-ah! Hinata-chan, ada apa? Kau mengagetkan aku, loh!" ujarnya kikuk berhubung ini pertama kalinya kedua gadis itu saling berhadapan. Oh, Sakura bahkan tak ingat darimana ia mengetahui nama gadis dihadapannya itu. Dan lagi, b_agaimana bisa ia masuk kesini!?_

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap balik kedua manik Sakura. Gadis itu balas tersenyum lembut. "Gomennasai, Haruno-san. Aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu," ujarnya sambil membungkuk sedikit.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok! Jadi, ada apa kau tiba-tiba datang kesini?"

"Aku hanya ingin,…"

Jeda sedikit, gadis bersurai indigo itu merogoh sesuatu dari tas coklat miliknya. Sebuah palu. Sakura melotot melihat benda itu. _A-apa-apaan!?_

Wussh! Buk!

Hinata melayangkan palunya tepat mengenai kepala gadis itu sekuat tenaga. Membuat gadis bermanik _emerald _itu terhempas kesamping menabrak cermin miliknya dengan kepala berdarah. Cermin cantik itu kini retak sedikit dan _bertambah cantik _lagi karena percikan darah dari si Haruno yang menghias.

.

Sakura masih bernyawa. Ia merasakan dirinya terhempas hingga menabrak sesuatu yang membuat kepalanya nyeri bukan main, malah mati rasa. Badannya tak mau bergerak, hanya kelopak mata kirinya yang dapat terbuka berhubung yang sebelah kanan menjadi jalur darah dari pelipisnya.

Ia menatap gadis berpalu itu mendekat dan kini berdiri tepat diatas tubuhnya yang pasrah. Bibir tipis gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum bak malaikat pencabut nyawa. Hinata mendapati ponsel Sakura tergeletak begitu saja disamping tubuhnya. Gadis itu kemudian menjongkok dan mengambilnya.

"Pesan dari Naruto-kun, eh?" Ia menyeringai lebar sebelum melempar ponsel itu kebawah dan menginjaknya. Hanya satu hentakan yang diperlukan agar ponsel itu berubah jadi serpihan.

Manik sang Haruno melebar.

_G-gadis ini! Apa y-yang diinginkannya?!_

Ia memaksakan bibirnya bergerak. "A-apa yang kau inginkan, Hyuuga?" Meski bergetar hebat, akhirnya kalimat itu terucap dengan nada lirih. Hinata menatap gadis dibawahnya dengan wajah datar. Tak membalas, ia mengeluarkan tali dan karung.

Hinata kemudian mengikat tubuh Sakura yang sedikit memberontak dan memasukkannya ke karung. Menyeretnya keluar, menuju apartemennya sendiri tanpa diketahui orang lain.

"Aku hanya ingin…

Kau pergi. Jauh. Sejauh-jauhnya."

Tambahan, _pergi sejauh-jauhnya, ke alam baka._

.

.

Naruto terbelalak kaget. Ponsel kekasihnya mati? Ia kemudian berdiri dan bersiap melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

—setidaknya kalau gadis itu tak berdiri disana.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata menatap Naruto malu-malu. Pipinya memerah sedangkan jantungnya berdebar cepat. Ini pertama kalinya ia memilih menatap pujaannya itu dari dekat.

Seperti biasa, Naruto memamerkan cengiran khasnya sambil menatap gadis dihadapannya. "A-ano, a-aku berpikir untuk j-jalan-jalan sebentar. A-apa Naruto-kun m-mau menemaniku?"

Hinata bersumpah ia tak pernah menyangka akan mengatakan hal itu. Ia benar-benar takut pemuda itu menolaknya. Tapi, jauh diluar dugaan, tangan besar itu menepuk puncak indigonya. Membuat manik tanpa pupil itu melebar.

"Tentu saja! Tampaknya Sakura-chan tak bisa datang. Haha, kami bisa jalan nanti saja. Ayo, Hinata-chan!"

Srek. Sesuatu didadanya terasa sakit. Namun, detik setelahnya gadis itu menunduk, menyembunyikan seringai mengerikan yang terhias diwajah cantiknya.

.

_Nee, Naruto-kun. _

_Mulai sekarang, besok, dan besoknya lagi. Kau hanya akan berjalan bersamaku._

_Itu memang kesalahanku membiarkan gadis itu datang._

_Tapi, tenang saja, aku juga sudah menyingkirkannya._

_Nee~! Sekarang tinggal kita. __**Hanya kita.**_

_**.**_

**~| TBC |~**

**A.N :**

**- asdfghjkl; awalnya niat jadiin two-shots malah jadi multichap T^T saya gabisa nyingkatin ternyata huee~**

**- Hoho~ saya –kembali- menunda romance bin gorenya. Mau romance dulu atau gore dulu? ;) /**senyum nista**/**

**- For update schedule, go check my profile.**

**Last, **

**RnR, please?**


	3. Chapter 3 : Dead END

Butiran-butiran salju menumpuk dipuncak surai indigo itu. Ia menatap lurus kebawah. Kearah tumpukan salju _merah_lainnyayang menggantikan eksitensi tanah untuk sementara. Gadis itu lalu tersenyum tanpa alasan yang jelas kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya.

Tangan kanannya tampak memegang sesuatu. Sesuatu yang panjang dan dipenuhi cairan merah menetes. Selain itu, wajah cantiknya seolah terbingkai oleh percikan-percikan yang mulai berwarna coklat. Ia menggerakkan tangan kirinya. Membungkuk lalu mengambil sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang berbentuk nyaris seperti bola, namun memiliki surai _pink _bak kelopak sakura, serta mempunyai sepasang mata yang membelalak hebat nyaris keluar dari tempatnya.

"_Kawaii naa~"_

**.**

**.**

Un-**expe**cta**ble** Season**s**

**Bloo**_**dy**_** Winter **

**.**

**NARUTO **(c) **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Rate: T—_semi _M, untuk bloo**dy** scenes.

Genre: **Romance**, Horror, **Angst, **Suspense

**Bloo**_**dy**_** Winter** (c) **Lunette Athella**

Chapter **3** : Dea**d END**

.

**Summary :**

Aku mencintainya. Tapi, dia mencintai gadis itu. Cinta pertamanya? sementara aku mencintainya dengan sepenuh diriku. Segitiga cinta berdarah. Mari kita _eliminasi _salah satu pesertanya. Sehingga sang _putri _dan _pangeran _dapat hidup bahagia. Lalu, bagaimana jika itu _mereka menolak?_

—gampang saja. Eliminasi semuanya.

**Warning/**s**:**

typo-s, beberapa scene gak jelas. orz jangan salahkan saya. ooc akut, _**yandere**_chara_,_ POV berganti, bad diction, a little gore. meskipun saya masih ga berpengalaman dengan _gore, _tetap tidak disarankan bagi beberapa orang._. *trollface*, dark fiction.

**don't like? Idc. **

#shot

Enjoy**~!**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke Uchiha menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Meskipun sudah memakai syal lengkap dengan jas hangat dan sepasang sarung tangan berwarna senada irisnya, musim dingin tahun ini benar-benar _dingin _dan merepotkan rupanya. Terlebih lagi, dasar _aniki _kurang kerjaan, kenapa pula ia harus disuruh berjalan kaki sendirian ditengah malam begini untuk mencari makanan? Kenapa bukan ia sendiri yang melakukannya dan membiarkan _adik kesayangannya _ini tidur-tiduran dengan nyaman dan terhindar dari hawa beku nan menusuk ini?

Ia berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Kalau saja Fugaku dan Mikoto rajin-rajin menyiapkan makanan sebelum pergi, ia pasti tak perlu ribut seperti tadi. Tapi, yang terjadi ya sudah terjadi, memangnya ada yang bisa memutar waktu kembali atau menunda sesuatu terjadi? Oh, Sasuke bukan tuhan.

Pemuda bermanik _oniks _indah itu melirik kesekitar. Tempat penjual makanan didekat pekarangan tempat tinggalnya memang agak jauh. Lalu, kenapa ia repot-repot berjalan kaki sejauh ini? Kenapa ia tidak menggunakan mobil _sport _kesayangannya? Bagus, salahkan bocah Uzumaki yang meminjamnya tadi untuk berkencan dengan kekasihnya. Dengan alasan ngeles bahwa mobil miliknya sedang rusak dan _tadinya _Sasuke berpikir bahwa ia hanya akan tinggal tenang di rumah malam ini serta berusaha menjadi 'sahabat' yang baik, jadilah Naruto yang memakai mobil itu. Oh, semoga saja tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada benda kesayangannya itu seperti yang terjadi pada mobil Itachi. Sasuke bedecak pelan begitu mengingat keadaan terakhir mobil kakaknya. Jangan tanya kenapa.

Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya hanya untuk sekedar melihat jam hitam mengkilap yang melingkar disana. Pukul 7.08 PM?

Mengabaikan semua pemikiran konyol yang lewat dikepalanya, Sasuke kembali berjalan lurus. Sekarang pemandangan pinggiran jalan yang dipenuhi pepohonan menyapa indra penglihatannya.

Dan, baru saja ia berniat berbelok ke jalan lainnya dan sampai ke tujuan, ia kemudian berhenti dengan mata membulat sempurna. Dibalik pepohonan itu, Hinata Hyuuga tampak tengah menyeret sebuah karung berukuran sangat besar.

Mencoba berpikiran positif, Sasuke mengasumsikan bahwa karung itu digunakan si Hyuuga untuk memindahkan sampah-sampah atau barang tak berguna miliknya. Namun, seiring gadis itu mulai memasuki area pepohonan semakin dalam, alis Sasuke bertautan.

Apa ia tak salah liat? Karena karung itu tampak bergerak-gerak.

.

.

Sabtu, 9.55 PM.

Pintu tua itu berderit. Menampakkan ruangan yang gelap sepenuhnya dengan berbagai macam benda yang tak terlihat jelas. Siapapun yang membuka pintu tadi kemudian melangkah masuk. Senyum manis terukir dipipinya. Ia tampak tengah berbunga-bunga lantaran tingkahnya benar-benar kegirangan. Siluet itu kemudian mulai menaiki tangga. Tak peduli betapa gelap ruangan itu, ia sudah tinggal disana bertahun-tahun lamanya. Tentu saja ia mengingat semua letak barang-barang miliknya.

Tangga itu menimbulkan deritan lainnya tiap kali kaki kecil sang siluet menapakinya. Hingga sampai ke anak tangga teratas, bunyi lainnya kembali seolah bersahutan. Menggema dikeseluruhan lantai dua.

Namun kemudian bunyi tapakan kaki itu berhenti. Tepat didepan sebuah ruangan lainnya. Jemari sang siluet menyentuh knop pintu dingin itu lalu memutarnya. Kemudian mendorong masuk hingga ruangan lainnya terlihat.

Tampak tidak jauh berbeda dengan ruang-ruang yang tadi terlewati, hanya saja, ditengah ruangan itu tampak seseorang tengah terduduk diatas kursi kayu dengan kepala menunduk.

Sinar bulan yang merembes masuk melewati jendela tanpa tirai yang berada dikiri orang yang terduduk tadi menampakkan sosok gadis bersurai _pink _sebahu yang mulutnya tertutupi lakban hitam. Kedua tangannya terikat kebelakang sementara kakinya juga diikat. Gadis itu kemudian mendongak merasakan ada seseorang yang datang. Bercak darah yang mengering diwajah dan mata kanannya membuatnya hanya mampu menatap sosok itu dengan rabun. Berusaha membelalakkan mata kirinya untuk melihat lebih jelas, ia terkaget.

Gadis itu lagi! Gadis sialan yang mengurungnya ditempat ini.

Hinata Hyuuga!

"Kau sudah bangun, heh?" Suara itu takkan bisa diterima dengan mudah oleh orang-orang yang biasa berinteraksi dengan 'Hinata versi sekolahan'. Suara yang dingin dengan nada datar bak setiap katanya dapat menghujam jantung seseorang.

Sakura meronta sekeras-kerasnya agar mungkin saja ia bisa terlepas dari ikatan super keras itu. Meskipun ia sangat tahu bahwa hal itu sangat tidak mungkin karena begitulah yang terjadi ketika ia sadar tadi. Menggoyangkan badannya seperti itu hanya membuang energi karena walau sedikitpun, tali-tali itu bergeming.

Hal selanjutnya yang disadarinya adalah ia menangis. Walaupun tak tahu kenapa gadis _indigo _itu membawanya kemari, ia ketakutan. Dilihat dari perilakunya sejak pertama, ia tahu gadis itu akan melakukan hal 'mengerikan' padanya. Ditambah lagi, bau amis menyengat ruangan ini menyiksa paru-parunya.

Pertama, kepalanya menjadi sasaran telak palu. Setelah diseret menggunakan karung ketempat ini, gadis itu menendang kepalanya keras-keras hingga ia tak sadarkan diri. Begitu sadar, keadaannya sudah seperti saat ini.

"Hmph! Mmhhp!"

Hinata bergerak mendekati gadis itu dengan kedua bola mata berkilat aneh. Sakura membelalak begitu gadis itu sudah berjarak satu langkah darinya, kedua tangan Hinata diarahkan untuk membuka lakban dimulut sang Haruno dengan satu gerakan keras. Spontan saja ia menjerit karena rasa sakitnya.

"Hinata! A-apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku!? CEPAT LEPASKAN A—Hmph!"

Belum selesai gadis itu dengan kalimatnya, Hinata kemudian mengarahkan tangan kanannya untuk mencengkram kedua pipi Sakura, membungkam mulutnya.

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan padamu sebelumnya? Aku hanya ingin kau pergi _sejauh-jauhnya._"

"A-a-apa mak-s-sudmu?"

Susah payah gadis itu memaksa mulutnya bergerak dengan cengkraman gadis _indigo _itu. Tampaknya, kuku-kuku si Hyuuga mulai menggores pipinya dan itu benar-benar menyakitkan.

Kemudian cengkraman itu terlepas dan Hinata Hyuuga kini tampak berdiri dihadapan Haruno dengan kepala tertunduk. "Kau merebut Naruto-kun dariku…" Suaranya terdengar lirih.

Sakura terbelalak. "Aku tidak merebutnya! Karena sejak awal Naruto memang memilihku!" balasnya sengit.

"TIDAK! TIDAK BOLEH! NARUTO-KUN AKAN MEMILIHKU! NARUTO-KUN AKAN MENJADI MILIKKU!" Dan Sakura bersumpah telinganya akan pecah. Jeritan memekakan telinga itu juga terdengar meringis. Lalu, apa pula itu? Naruto akan menjadi miliknya? Gadis psikopat gila seperti ini? Yang benar saja!

Belum selesai ia dikagetkan oleh kalimat tadi, sekarang gadis _indigo _itu dengan kecepatan aneh segera berlari menyambar sebuah pisau daging berukuran besar. A-Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Kini gadis Haruno itu berkeringat dingin. Tolong, siapapun…

"Maaf, tidak ada yang akan menolongmu."

Sekarang Hinata sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan pandangan keji dan pisau daging yang diangkat keatas. "_Kau tidak dibutuhkan."_

_Srek._

Gadis itu kemudian melayangkan pisaunya kearah leher Sakura hingga gadis itu menjerit kesakitan dan memuntahkan banyak darah. Dengan satu hentakan, kepala gadis itu kini terpisah dari tubuhnya disertai muncratan darah dimana-mana.

"GYAHAHAHA! Matilah~" Ia bergerak kebelakang kursi itu lalu memotong tali yang masih mengikat kedua tangan Sakura hingga tangan gadis itu ikut berdarah. Kemudian melepaskan tali yang mengikat kakinya dan membiarkan tubuh gadis itu terjatuh tepat disamping kepalanya. Membuat lautan darah amis yang memenuhi lantai itu semakin bertambah.

Hinata tersenyum lebar. Ia kemudian mengarahkan pisau berlumuran darahnya kearah jari-jari tangan Sakura.

_Chop. Chop. Chop._

Dengan gerakan cepat, ia memotong-motong kesepuluh jari tersebut hingga terpisah dari tangannya. Setelah itu, ia kembali memotong jari-jari tersebut hingga menjadi onggokan daging dan tulang tak berbentuk.

Selesai dengan jari-jari itu, Hinata beralih memotongi lengan Sakura hingga terpisah dari tubuhnya. Setelah itu, Hinata beralih menyibak semua tirai yang menutupi dinding-dinding ruangan miliknya.

Dan kini, tampaklah dinding bercat putih dengan banyak cipratan darah. Lagi, di dinding itu terdapat banyak sekali potongan tubuh manusia yang digantung dengan paku. Seperti usus yang telah membusuk, paha dan betis yang menggantung, sepasang tangan dengan jari yang masih utuh, dan beberapa isi perut manusia. Bagi orang yang pertama kali masuk ketempat itu, dapat dipastikan ia akan pingsan dan muntah-muntah hebat.

Tanpa memperdulikan pemandangan menjijikkan itu, Hinata kemudian memaku kedua lengan Sakura didinding dengan senyum lebar bak pembunuh tanpa perasaan.

"Nah~ Bergabunglah dengan yang lainnya Haruno. Ke tiga belas!" ujarnya lalu tertawa keras.

Hinata kemudian memakai pisau daging itu kembali untuk memotong kedua paha Sakura. Lalu setelahnya ia mengambil pisau panjang dan menguliti paha hingga kedua betis gadis itu. Menampakkan daging-daging merah berbau amis menyengat.

Bau amis yang menguar dari mayat Sakura sama sekali tidak mengganggu gadis itu. Ia malah semakin tersenyum dan tertawa lebar seolah pemandangan dihadapannya benar-benar menyenangkan. Gadis itu bahkan menjilati jari-jarinya yang dipenuhi darah bak pecandu.

"KAU TIDAK PANTAS UNTUK NARUTO-KUN, HARUNO-SAN~!"

Ia memotong tipis-tipis setiap daging yang ia dapatkan dari betis dan paha Haruno lalu membiarkannya berhamburan dilantai, menyisakan tulang-tulang berlengketkan otot daging. Tidak berhenti disitu, Hinata kemudian menelanjangi mayat gadis itu dan merobek perutnya. Menampakkan berbagai organ masih utuh dan banjir darah dimana-mana.

Tangan gadis itu masuk dan mengubek-ubek isi perutnya. Sampai pada sesuatu berwarna merah dengan bentuk aneh yang terlihat seperti daging. Gadis itu lalu berteriak layaknya tidak waras.

"HAH? BAGAIMANA SEKARANG, HARUNO-SAN? APA KAU MASIH BISA MEMBERIKAN HATI INI UNTUK NARUTO-KUN?"

Benda itu lalu dibuangnya kelantai hingga darahnya terpercik kemana-mana. Jangan tanya lagi bagaimana sekarang model gadis itu. Bajunya kini dipenuhi darah, bahkan hingga helai _indigo_nya.

Lalu, dengan gaya brutal, ia memotong-motongnya hingga menjadi seperti daging tumbuk. Gadis itu kemudian mengerluarkan satu persatu isi perut si Haruno dan kembali mencincangnya. Ia bahkan mematahkan rusuk Sakura hanya untuk memaku paru-parunya yang berlumuran darah di dinding. Kini, badan gadis yang tadinya bersurai _pink _itu kini tinggal kulit dan beberapa tulang.

Selesai dengan acara memotong-motongnya, Hinata kemudian berdiri lalu menatap lautan darah ciptaannya dengan manik kosong.

"_Sayonara, Sakura-chan."_

Ia mengambil kepala gadis itu yang kini surai _pink_nya telah bermandikan darah. Mata Sakura juga melotot hebat karena langsung tertebas. Hinata kemudian memeluk kepala itu dengan wajah sendu.

"_Arigatou, naa. _Dengan begini, Naruto-kun hanya akan menjadi milikku."

.

.

~| TBC |~

**A.N : **

**- Yo, halo, halo~! *lambai-lambai* bagaimana **_**gore**_**nya? Apa udah cukup? Ngga tau kenapa sih, tapi, Lune rasa ini kurang QwQ #emocorner. Tenang aja, Naruto juga bakal kena kok /dibuang/ ^3^**

**- Maap, chap ini full darahdarah yak, makanya pendek ._. Sesuai req, chap depan baru romancenya huee *senyum gaje***

**- Plis, isi kolom review yaah biar Lune tau apanya lagi yang kurang ^u^**

**See ya~!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Bitter Sweet

Langit malam itu tampak sangatlah indah. Ditambah butiran putih lembut yang bertebaran dan membuat malam itu terasa hangat dan dingin secara bersamaan. Tak lupa, bintang menghias bak mewarnai langit gelap itu. Menjadikan atasan sempurna untuk malam ini.

Pemuda _blonde _itu menengadahkan wajahnya keatas sembari menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Merasakan sesuatu yang dingin itu bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Ia tersenyum lembut.

Salju pertama musim ini.

—juga salju terakhir untuk kisah hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

Un-**expe**cta**ble** Season**s**

**Bloo**_**dy**_** Winter **

**.**

**NARUTO **(c) **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Rate: M for **gore~!**

Genre: **Romance**, Horror, **Angst, **Suspense

**Bloo**_**dy**_** Winter** (c) **Lunette Athella**

Chapter **4 : **Bitter **Sweet**

.

**Summary :**

Aku mencintainya. Tapi, dia mencintai gadis itu. Cinta pertamanya? sementara aku mencintainya dengan sepenuh diriku. Segitiga cinta berdarah. Mari kita _eliminasi _salah satu pesertanya. Sehingga sang _putri _dan _pangeran _dapat hidup bahagia. Lalu, bagaimana jika itu _mereka menolak?_

—gampang saja. Eliminasi semuanya.

**Warning/**s**:**

typo-s, beberapa scene gak jelas. orz jangan salahkan saya. ooc akut, _**yandere**_chara_,_ POV berganti, bad diction, a little gore. meskipun saya masih ga berpengalaman dengan _gore, _tetap tidak disarankan bagi beberapa orang._. *trollface*, dark fiction.

**don't like? Idc. **

#shot

Enjoy**~!**

**.**

**.**

Manik tanpa pupil itu berbinar senang. Ia mengatupkan tangannya didepan wajah menyembunyikan senyum yang merekah dipipinya yang kemerahan bahkan tanpa _make-up. _Ah, seolah kecantikan sempurna yang dirancang khusus untuknya. Disampingnya, pemuda Uzumaki itu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan senyum lebar.

Arena _ice skating _itu sangat ramai. Tempatnya juga terbilang luas dan dihiasi berbagai macam pohon yang digantungi lampu-lampu kerlip kecil aneka warna. Dan juga, mengingat tempat ini _outdoor, _jadilah langit indah dan butiran salju menjadi pelengkap sempurna yang menarik pasangan dan keluarga untuk datang dan menikmati malam musim dingin pertama.

Hinata masih terlalu senang dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya, hingga sebuah telapak tangan besar terasa menyentuh puncak kepalanya dan seketika itu juga membuat jantungnya seolah melompat-lompat berniat keluar dari rongga dadanya. Ia menengadah menatap wajah Naruto yang lebih tinggi darinya. "_Nee, _ayo! Jangan diam saja, Hinata-chan."

Hinata mengangguk cepat lalu bergerak menyusul Naruto yang sudah meluncur duluan. Tidak peduli tubuhnya serasa akan meleleh begitu saja melihat senyuman pemuda yang sangat disukainya itu, lebih tidak peduli lagi kalau sepasang irisnya hanya bisa terfokus pada sosok itu dan mengaburkan segala sesuatu yang lain. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, malam ini, ia akan bersenang-senang bersama Naruto dan sejenak melupakan eksitensi gadis gulali yang berstatus resmi sebagai milik pemuda idamannya itu. Toh, setelah ini _pengganggu _itu takkan pernah ada lagi.

Janji lain yang diikrarkannya semenjak jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan pemuda bermarga Uzumaki ini; **bahwa ia akan menyingkirkan siapapun yang berani menjauhkan dirinya dengan 'takdir'nya tersebut.**

.

.

Sabtu, 7.08 PM

Mulut pemuda itu terkatup rapat.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi, seolah kakinya memiliki pemikiran sendiri, kini ia tengah berjalan–secara sembunyi-sembunyi tentunya–dibelakang gadis bersurai Indigo yang menjadi target untitannya. Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa, ia hanya merasa ini benar-benar salah. Mengikuti Hinata Hyuuga seperti ini membuat tubuhnya seakan bergetar. Ia tidak akan bilang kalau ia takut pada gadis pemalu yang hanya akan menunduk dengan senyum tipis dan kalimat terbata ketika disapa orang. Tentu saja untuk seorang Uchiha sepertinya, itu adalah hal bodoh.

Tapi, ia membuang jauh-jauh persepsi awalnya tentang Hinata Hyuuga.

Bermula sekitar beberapa bulan yang lalu. Saat itu, ia dan Naruto sepakat untuk menginap di rumah si bocah Uzumaki sekaligus menyelesaikan pr musim panas mereka bersama. Semuanya tampak biasa saja awalnya. Kegiatan rutinnya bersama Naruto, bermain game hingga larut dan saling mengumpat ketika salah satunya kalah dan menjalankan hukuman dari yang lainnya. Persis seperti musim panas sebelumnya dan sebelumnya lagi. Tapi, untuk malam itu. Entah kenapa, Sasuke yang awalnya nyaris saja terpejam dan melanjutkan aktifitas kealam mimpi, tiba-tiba tersentak dengan mata membelalak.

Ia mendengar suara benda jatuh tidak jauh darinya. Bahkan sanggup mengalahkan _sound effect _game yang dimainkannya–meskipun sebenarnya tidak lagi dimainkan karena sobatnya sudah tampak melayang entah kemana dialam mimpi. Sontak saja pemuda itu beringsut mencari sumber suara itu dengan umpatan pelan.

Menjelajahi sekeliling kamar–oh, ditepat tengah malam, ia mengernyit kesal karena tak berhasil menemukan hal ganjil apapun. Namun, tepat sedetik sebelum memutuskan kembali bergabung bersama Naruto dan posisi tidak elitnya, Sasuke menangkap siluet seseorang berdiri tepat dibalik tirai yang menghubungkan kamar Naruto dengan balkon.

Ia mengerjap beberapa kali. Memastikan penglihatannya sama sekali tidak bermasalah.

Tapi, mengerjap sambil mengucek mata sampai berairpun, siluet itu bukanlah imajinasinya belaka. Tentu saja Sasuke tersentak kaget. Apa siluet itu milik seorang pencuri? Persetan dengan lampu kamar yang dimatikan Naruto tadi sehingga ia hanya bisa melihat siluet itu karena bantuan sinar bulan dan juga badannya yang seolah membeku. Tidak, tidak. Pencuri tidak akan berdiri diam disana saja. Terlebih lagi Sasuke menangkap gambaran siluet itu tampak seperti seorang gadis dengan rambut yang seolah berkibar diterpa angin malam serta mengenakan terusan panjang selutut.

Dengan sigap, pemuda itu bergerak kearah sang siluet. Tapi, begitu ia sampai dibalkon, tak tampak siapapun disana. Bersiap mengumpat apapun yang mengganggu malamnya itu, Sasuke kemudian berbalik dan nyaris saja ia terjungkal kebelakang.

Hinata Hyuuga berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan datar dan mata berkilat mengerikan.

Sasuke membeku ditempatnya. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit saking kagetnya walaupun tak ada suara yang keluar dari sana. Ia ingin sekali bertanya, bagaimana mungkin gadis itu ada disana? Apa yang dilakukannya? Bagaimana caranya hingga berada dibalkon seperti ini karena Sasuke yakin ia bahkan tak membukakan pintu kamar Naruto untuk siapapun kecuali mereka berdua sementara pintu itu satu-satunya jalan.

Tapi, detik berikutnya dan dengan gerakan cepat, gadis bermarga Hyuuga yang baru Sasuke kenal beberapa hari sebelumnya saat itu tiba-tiba bergerak mundur tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya dan masih menatap Sasuke yang terpaku. Mundur terus hingga mencapai pembatas balkon itu.

Satu gerakan berikutnya membuat Sasuke refleks berteriak dan bergerak mendekat dengan cepat, Hinata Hyuuga kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya kebawah. Tapi, yang malah membuat Sasuke bergidik adalah begitu ia melihat kebawah untuk mencari adanya tanda-tanda gadis itu mendarat dengan mulus atau malah terjatuh mengenaskan mengingat kamar Naruto ada dilantai tiga, ia tak menemukan apapun disana. Seolah gadis tadi berubah menjadi angin dan menghilang.

Dan semenjak itu, Sasuke sering mendapati gadis itu menguntit sahabatnya, Naruto.

Sungguh, hingga saat ini Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan apa atau siapakah Hinata Hyuuga itu.

.

.

**Hinata's POV**

Apa ini mimpi?

Oh, bila benar begitu, aku bersumpah akan memenggal siapapun yang berani membangunkanku.

Ini terlalu nyata. Rasa hangat dari tangan tanpa sarung yang menyentuh kulitku itu benar-benar terasa nyata. Senyum merekah diwajahnya yang seolah bersinar dimataku itu membuat badanku terbuai dimabukkan.

Ia menarikku perlahan. Memperbaiki posisiku yang sebelumnya jatuh dengan tidak elit karena sama sekali tidak berbakat dalam _ice skating. _Pemuda itu tersenyum lagi. "_Daijobu, _Hinata-chan. Kau pasti bisa, kok! Ayo, dekati aku."

Dan dia meluncur sedikit menjauh dariku dan berhenti untuk memberi aba-aba agar aku mendekat padanya. Ah sial, berhentilah tersenyum agar jantungku ini tidak melompat dari rongganya.

Seperti yang diinginkannya, aku kembali –mencoba- meluncur mendekatinya. Kugerakkan kakiku perlahan namun pasti, seperti yang diperagakan olehnya tadi. Dan, yap aku bisa!

.

"Woah, kau belajar cepat Hinata-chan!"

Naruto-kun tersenyum lagi. Kali ini sambil mengacak pelan rambutku dan menyesap minuman kaleng dipegangannya. Aku balas tersenyum kikuk sambil susah payah menyebutkan 'Arigatou.'

Aku memutar kepalaku sedikit kesamping. Kaca putih yang membatasi menampilkan kota Konoha yang luar biasa indah dimalam hari. Salju-salju yang bertebaran menutupi sebagian atap rumah warga dan jalan-jalan kota. Meski kerlap-kerlip lampu warna-warni masih mendominasi.

Kami sedang berada di Kincir Putar atas permintaanku tadi. Kakiku terlalu pegal dan sepertinya hanya wahana ini yang menjadi pilihan paling tepat. Kami baru saja selesai berkeliling menikmati wahana lainnya. Dan coba tebak! Naruto-kun memberiku sebuah boneka kelinci berukuran besar! Oh, tuhan. Aku tidak menebak bagaimana merahnya wajahku sekarang.

Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, ini benar-benar canggung karena aku terjebak berdua saja dengan Naruto-kun. Wah, pipiku panas sekali.

Aku kembali menatap lurus kedepan. Kearah Naruto-kun yang kali ini tengah merogoh sakunya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel. Aku bertaruh dia sedang mencoba menghubungi 'kekasihnya'. Terlihat jelas karena detik setelahnya ia meletakkan ponsel itu didepan telinga. Berharap mendengar suara menyahut diseberang, mungkin?

Tapi, biar kutebak lagi. Tak ada sahutan. Ah, Naruto-kun tampak sangat sebal sepertinya.

"_Nee, _Hinata-chan. Kalau tak ada disini bersamaku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" ucapnya sambil menatap pemandangan.

'_Menghabisi gadis itu.'_

"M-mungkin aku a-akan berjalan-jalan s-seorang diri." Dusta sekali.

Naruto-kun kini berbalik menatapku dengan pandangan berbinar yang membuatku terheran. "Hm, sama dong. Kalau tak bersama Hinata-chan, mungkin aku hanya akan berputar-putar seorang diri seperti orang sedang kebingungan," balasnya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"_Demo, _k-kalau tak ada a-aku, bukannya N-naruto-kun bisa pergi bersama S-sakura-chan?" Aku mati-matian menyebut nama gadis itu sambil mengumpat dalam hati. "Heh? Memang akan lebih menyenangkan kalau aku pergi berdua saja dengan Sakura-chan. Tapi, Hinata-chan juga tak apa kok."

**DEG.**

**.**

**Normal POV.**

Naruto terkaget melihat perubahan drastis ekspresi gadis dihadapannya. Apa ia salah bicara?

"A-anoo, Hinata-cha—hmph!"

Naruto tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Bibirnya tak dapat bergerak karena merasakan benda lembut dan hangat menghentikan gerakannya. Ia terbelalak kaget dan mencoba mendorong Hinata sepelan mungkin untuk menjelaskan apa maksud gadis itu melakukan hal ini.

Hinata terdorong kebelakang dengan satu gerakan. Naruto langsung menatap lekat-lekat wajah gadis itu sementara Hinata terus menundukkan kepalanya.

Hingga Naruto mendengar suara isakan pelan dari gadis dihadapannya.

"H-hinata?"

"Naruto-kun jahat!"

Naruto membeku ditempatnya. Apa tadi? Hinata mengatainya jahat dengan kalimat lancar tanpa terbata sedikitpun? Ia terlalu kaget untuk membalas ucapan gadis itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun. Tapi, bahkan sebelum Sakura-chan datang, Naruto-kun tak pernah melihatku."

A-apa?!

"Apa Naruto-kun tahu bagaimana sakitnya melihat orang yang Naruto-kun cintai bersama orang lain? Apalagi kalau orang yang Naruto-kun cintai tak pernah menganggap Naruto-kun ada."

Kali ini gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sepasang iris Naruto dengan sendu. Naruto dapat melihat jelas jejak air mata dipipi gadis itu.

Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto merasa badannya gemetar hebat. Melihat Hinata Hyuuga tersenyum manis—terlalu manis seakan senyuman lebar itu dapat membunuh seseorang—benar-benar tak terpikirkan olehnya. Detik sebelumnya gadis itu menangis, bukan? Bagaimana bisa ia tersenyum begitu?

Naruto terpaku ditempatnya.

"Tapi, tak apa. Setelah ini, Naruto-kun _akan jadi milikku."_

Bersamaan dengan itu, kincir putarnya berhenti. Hinata berlari cepat keluar dan meninggalkan Naruto yang tak bisa berpindah dari tempatnya.

.

.

Sabtu, 7.10 PM

Sasuke terbelalak kaget.

Bagaimana bisa ada rumah—ralat, sebuah villa bak model zaman victorian ditengah hutan begini?

Belum lagi, ia melihat Hinata Hyuuga masuk ketempat itu. Oh tuhan, dilihat dari tampak luar bangunan itu saja, bulu kuduk Sasuke meremang. Rumah itu dikelilingi pagar-pagar tinggi yang sebagian besar ditutupi tanaman melilit. Taman rumah itu juga ditumbuhi tumbuhan liar dan sebagian lagi pohon-pohon besar nan lebat. Bangunan itu juga sudah tampak tua dengan cat yang sudah memudar dan sebagian dindingnya tampak retak.

Sasuke berpikir tiga kali kalau mau memasuki bangunan itu.

Tapi, baru saja mendapatkan keberanian mendekat, tiba-tiba tubuhnya membeku. Sinar bulan mengizinkan Sasuke menangkap sosok seorang gadis tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan jarak satu langkah. Persis seperti kejadian waktu itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Uchiha-san?"

Tatapan gadis itu kosong. Sementara Sasuke merasa bibirnya terkatup rapat, tak bisa digerakkan.

"Kusarankan pergi sekarang juga karena _Hinata-sama_ takkan membiarkan kau masuk hidup-hidup."

.

.

**~| To be continued |~**

**.**

**A.N ::**

**- Haduh, apapula ini? Maafkan Lune yang sudah apdet telat dan sama sekali ga kerasa feel romasu-nya, yak? Dibagi dua chap kok buat romancenya *bows deeply* Anoo, chapter depan mungkin udah tamat loh. Jadi, selamat menunggu ria karena Lune ga janji apdet cepat ^^ And, review plis?**


	5. Chapter 5 : Endless Lullaby

**~| Special Thanks |~**

**JihanFitriana-chan – bohdong. palacio – Achiles – Hyuuga Divaa Arashii – minyak tanah – phoenix – MORPH – ailla-ansory – Uzumaki 21 – Nyanmaru desu – alvaro d diarra – YonaNobunaga – Soputan – Lan88 – yeruyerudaru – Umie Solihati – xNagiMorishita – 2 Guest – all favs + folls – and YOU, ofc ^^~!**

**.**

Un-**expe**cta**ble** Season**s**

**Bloo**_**dy**_** Winter **

**.**

**NARUTO **(c) **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Rate: M for **gore~!**

Genre: **Romance**, Horror, **Angst, **Suspense

**Bloo**_**dy**_** Winter**(c) **Lunette Athella**

**Last Chapter**

Chapter **5 ****: **Endl**ess L**ullaby

.

**Summary :**

Aku mencintainya. Tapi, dia mencintai gadis itu. Cinta pertamanya? sementara aku mencintainya dengan sepenuh diriku. Segitiga cinta berdarah. Mari kita _eliminasi _salah satu pesertanya. Sehingga sang _putri _dan _pangeran _dapat hidup bahagia. Lalu, bagaimana jika itu _mereka menolak?_

—gampang saja. Eliminasi semuanya.

**Warning/**s**:**

typo-s, beberapa scene gak jelas. orz jangan salahkan saya. ooc akut, _**yandere**_chara_,_ POV berganti, bad diction, a little gore. meskipun saya masih ga berpengalaman dengan _gore, _tetap tidak disarankan bagi beberapa orang._. *trollface*, dark fiction.

**don't like? Idc. **

#shot

Enjoy**~!**

**.**

Naruto kaget bukan main.

Seharian ini, ia mencari Sakura ke berbagai sudut sekolah. Seolah ucapan beberapa guru dan teman-temannya hanyalah fiktif belaka. Ia tidak terima. Padahal baru kemarin gadis itu mengajak sekaligus tak datang diajakannya sendiri untuk berkencan. Naruto memang menaruh curiga saat itu. Tapi, tetap saja. Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya itu dikabarkan sudah kembali ke Kyoto sementara tanpa meninggalkan seberkas apapun untuknya? Pergi begitu saja? Mereka pasti bercanda!

Pemuda pirang itu memukul frustasi tembok disampingnya. Ia berulang kali mencoba menghubungi Sakura, tapi, ponselnya tak aktif. Apa Sakura marah padanya? Tapi bukankah mereka sama sekali tak ada masalah beberapa hari belakangan ini? Aneh sekali. Naruto sudah berniat akan mendatangi apartemen gadis itu sepulang sekolah.

Ia baru saja akan berlari kembali ke kelasnya begitu melihat Sasuke tengah duduk sendirian di salah satu bangku yang tersedia di koridor dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya. Tak lupa sebuah buku kecil yang Naruto tak mau tau apa judulnya berada dipegangan sang Uchiha. Naruto berjalan mendekat lalu tanpa permisi duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Sas, mau menemaniku ke apartemen Sakura sepulang sekolah?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari lembaran berisi penjelasan teoritis memusingkan itu. Ia menatap sepasang manik sahabatnya itu dalam-dalam. "Bukannya Sakura sudah kembali ke Kyoto? Apa kau tak mendengarkan pemberitahuan dari Kakashi-sensei tadi, Naruto?" ujarnya disertai kening berkerut. "Mau apa lagi kesana?"

Naruto berdecih. Tak mungkin bukan kalau ia mengatakan firasatnya memikirkan hal buruk telah terjadi dan pernyataan orang-orang mengenai kepergian Sakura hanyalah fatamorgana. Pasalnya, seharusnya kekasihnya itu membicarakan hal ini terlebih dahulu padanya. Bukan menghilang bak eksitensi salju dimusim panas.

"Aku hanya heran mengapa ia tiba-tiba kembali tanpa memberitahuku. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan aku ini kekasihnya."

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Memang benar, otak jeniusnya menyuarakan pendapat untuk turut bergabung bersama Naruto kalau pemuda itu nekat menghampiri apartemen Sakura. Baru saja berniat mengeluarkan balasan, Sasuke kembali mengatupkan kedua bibirnya begitu Ino datang dengan setumpuk buku yang nyaris menutupi wajahnya.

Gadis _blonde _itu menggeram lalu berhenti tepat dihadapan Naruto. "Hoi Naruto! Apa-apaan kau ini?! Sensei menyuruh kita untuk mengambil buku-buku ini, bodoh! Tega sekali kau membiarkanku membawanya sendiri!" tukiknya tajam sembari menjatuhkan tumpukan benda tebal itu kepangkuan Naruto yang sukses berteriak memekakkan karena pahanya terasa sakit. Naruto balas menatap gadis itu dengan mata dipicingkan.

"Tapi, kau tak perlu memberikannya dengan sangat _baik _begini, Ino-chan! Maaf deh, aku lupa karena sibuk mencari Sakura-chan." Binar disepasang manik biru secerah langit itu perlahan meredup. Ino yang tadinya berkacak pinggang dan mengabaikan eksitensi Sasuke disamping Naruto mendesah. Ia termasuk sekian dari orang yang mengenal dekat si pirang dan si surai merah muda. Terlebih lagi ketika tahu Sakura tak mengabari Naruto perihal kepergiannya.

"Oh iya, kemarin Hinata-chan datang ke apartemen Sakura, loh. Mungkin dia tahu sedikit kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba pergi." Mendengar nama Hinata, bulu kuduk Sasuke meremang. Ia ingat betul apa yang terjadi semalam dan hal itu sama sekali bukan mimpi buruk melainkan kenyataan yang beda tipis dengan frasa sebelumnya.

"Coba kau tanya Hinata-chan. Tapi, dia tak datang sekolah juga hari ini," lanjut Ino sontak membuat Naruto yang awalnya bersiap melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas si Hyuuga tiba-tiba berhenti. Naruto mencibir. "Aku tak tahu nomor ponselnya. Kalian datangi rumahnya saja bagaimana?"

Dan itu sukses membuat Sasuke mematung ditempat.

.

.

Hari masih siang menjelang sore, tapi angin terasa benar-benar membekukan dan mau tidak mau membuat sang surai sekelam malam bergidik. Sementara disampingnya Naruto terlihat berjalan santai saja sembari menikmati keadaan disekitarnya. Sungguh, Sasuke akan berpikir ribuan kali untuk mencoba 'menikmati' keadaan mereka sekarang.

Ah, sial. Kenapa juga ia mengiyakan ajakan si Uzumaki untuk pergi ketempat ini?

Dan sialnya lagi dan lagi, mereka sudah sampai ketempat tujuan dengan selamat. Sarkasme sekali.

Rumah itu terlihat lebih jelas dibandingkan apa yang masih terekam dibenak sang bungsu Uchiha. Bedanya pagar tinggi berhiaskan tanaman merambat itu tampak terbuka. Seolah memang menantikan kedatangan mereka.

Naruto dengan pandangan berbinar aneh mulai memasuki pekarangan rumah itu. Sementara Sasuke membatu ditempatnya. Hanya menatapa sang bocah pirang mulai mencapai pintu utama tempat itu. Begitu tersadar, Sasuke dengan segera mengikuti Naruto yang sudah mengetuk pintu besar tersebut.

Tok. Tok.

Tak ada jawaban.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Masih sama.

"Hinata-chan? Apa kau ada didalam?"

Dan tanpa sengaja, pemuda Uzumaki itu mendorong pintu besar bercat putih dihadapannya hingga terbuka. Tak terkunci, heh?

Aura menggelaplah yang pertama kali menyambut duo pirang dan raven itu. Sasuke berusaha setengah mati untuk tidak jatuh terduduk begitu suasana dalam rumah itu menyapa indra penglihatnya. Sementara Naruto sudah terpaku ditempat dengan mulut terbuka tanpa suara keluar darinya.

Ruangan itu terlampau besar. Langit-langitnya tinggi dengan sebuah lampu hiasan berdebu dan bisa jatuh kapan saja mengingat kabel penahannya akan putus. Tak ada meja maupun sofa disana. Digantikan dengan karpet beludru dengan bercak menghias dan robek diberbagai sisinya. Debu-debu turut berhamburan. Membuat pandangan kedua orang yang berdiam didepan pintu menelan ludah susah payah.

Terlebih lagi begitu lukisan termakan usia yang tampak seperti telah dicakar-cakar dan beberapa darinya sudah jatuh berhamburan dilantai. Naruto kemudian menyadari keberadaan patung-patung dengan pose aneh disudut ruangan.

Mau tak mau, bulu kuduk si pirang meremang. Sebaik mungkin ia memastikan suaranya dapat keluar hanya untuk memanggil sang Hyuuga. Tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ada manusia yang sanggup tinggal ditempat macam ini.

"Hinata-chan? Apa kau ada didalam?"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Hanya pantulan suaranya yang terdengar. Entah dikontrol atau apa, kedua kakinya memilih masuk lebih dalam sebelum dicegat oleh sang _partner. _"H-hei, kau mau kemana, Naruto?" Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke yang terlihat jelas gurat khawatir dan ketakutannya. Memang tak ada orang normal manapun yang takkan merinding menghadapi suasana macam ini. Sementara sang Uchiha bukan pengecualian. Ia sendiri sebenarnya ingin sekali berlari mejauhi tempat ini. Tapi, rasa penasarannya akan keberadaan Sakura dan apa yang ada ditempat ini membuatnya tetap bergeming.

"Tentu saja mencari Hinata-chan. Kau yang bilang sendiri 'kan kalau dia tinggal disini?" balasnya. Sasuke mematung. Otaknya memaksa ingatan tentang semalam kembali terputar.

'_Kusarankan pergi sekarang juga, karena Hinata-sama takkan membiarkan kau masuk hidup-hidup.__'_

Jelas itu bukan kalimat undangan untuk menjelajahi tempat ini. Terlebih lagi ekspresi yang ditampilkan sang Hyuuga semalam. Sontak membuat Sasuke berlari menjauh sebisa kakinya membawanya.

"Kenapa? Kalau kau tak mau, tunggu diluar saja. Aku akan kembali bersama Hinata-chan." Lagi, cengiran khas itu membuat Sasuke menggeleng. Tak mungkin ia membiarkan sohibnya satu ini untuk pergi seorang diri. Ia tak mau hal-hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi. Jadilah ia menghela nafas berat. "Aku akan membantumu, bodoh," ucapnya susah payah.

Cengiran itu semakin lebar. Naruto menepuk bahu si bungsu Uchiha. "Ayo kalau begitu, kita berpencar, yah. Mengingat rumah ini sangat besar, telepon aku kalau kau menemui Hinata-chan lebih deluan."

Dan pemuda pirang itu melesat pergi menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terpasung ditempatnya.

.

.

Sasuke memilih melewati jalan dengan dinding lebih rapat menuju ruang entah apa. Jalan yang dilewatinya teramat mirip dengan lorong. Kalau diperhatikan lebih jelas, kau akan menemukan beberapa bercak menghias dibagian bawahnya. Terlebih, lantainya dihiasi bekas sesuatu yang diseret dan mengeluarkan cairan tersisa.

Dan begitu sampai diujung, isi perut Sasuke tampak akan keluar mendadak. Ia menutup mulut dan hidungnya lalu cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan. Ingin rasanya ia berlari pergi dan berteriak layaknya anak perempuan saat itu juga. Sungguh, aroma anyir menyengat memaksa perutnya merasa mual.

Rupanya ia berhasil mencapai dapur. Apapun yang ia dapatkan ditempat itu sangatlah tidak baik. Tempat itu sama berantakannya dengan ruang pertama. Hanya saja, tumpukan daging busuk yang dikerumuni lalat diatas meja untuk menyiapkan makanan membuatnya ingin pingsan saat itu juga. Beberapa bekas tulang hewan juga turut meramaikan suasana. Ia harus pergi dari tempat ini. Tapi, tidak tanpa Naruto bersamanya.

.

.

Lantai dua cukup luas juga. Hanya saja cuma debu dan perabotan berhamburan yang menyambutnya. Tak lupa banyak sekali kain putih kusam yang menutupi sudut ruangan. Entah apa tujuannya. Kalau ia berjalan lurus, maka ia akan menemukan balkon disana. Naruto mulai berjalan. Niatnya akan memeriksa satu persatu pintu ruangan lain yang tersedia disana. Ia memulai dari pintu terbesar yang dilihatnya. Dan baru ia membuka ruangan tersebut, bola matanya nyaris keluar dari tempatnya. Ia bisa merasa dalam perutnya berputar dan siap keluar kapan saja. Tak jauh beda dari Sasuke.

Hanya saja, apa yang ditemukannya jauh lebih mengerikan.

Ruangan itu dipenuhi mayat yang menggantung terpaku didinding-dinding ruangan. Ditengahnya bekas danau darah masih bersisa. Naruto muntah saat itu juga.

"Are? Apa yang kau lakukan disini Naruto-kun?"

Naruto membeku. Ia berbalik dengan gerakan patah-patah hanya untuk menemukan Hinata Hyuuga dengan wajah polosnya berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Tak ada kalimat terbata. Gaun putih panjangnya terlihat menyapu lantai serta rambut indigo terurai menutupi sebagian wajah bak porselennya.

"A-aku ingin mencari tahu t-tentang Sakura-chan." Susah payah. Melihat aura Hinata yang entah kenapa seolah bisa merobek tubuhnya ditambah eksitensi bau menyengat dari ruangan dibelakangnya membuat Naruto siap muntah kembali.

Raut wajah Hinata berubah. Gadis itu menunduk. Menyembunyikan parasnya dibalik surai indigo miliknya.

Melihat Hinata yang terdiam, Naruto perlahan mencoba menjauhi ruangan itu. Ia tahu dengan sangat pasti ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Terlebih lagi fakta bahwa seorang gadis tinggal seatap dengan mayat dan rumah seperti ini, pastilah Hinata Hyuuga bukan manusia normal.

Nafasnya menderu. Terlebih ketika gadis itu mencoba mengangkat kepalanya. Naruto tersentak. Hilanglah wajah manis yang biasa ditampilkan sang Hyuuga. Digantikan seringai mengerikan nan lebar yang membuatnya terlihat seperti gadis psikopat horror yang bersiap menerkam apa saja yang ada didepannya. Hinata menelengkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Sakura-chan, kah?" Gadis itu membeo. Tatapan matanya terpaku pada manik biru Naruto yang bergerak liar antara ketakutan karena membeku ataukah ketakutan dan bersiap lari walau tak bisa. Gadis itu mendekat. Menghimpit sang pirang bersama pintu dibelakangnya.

Dan jauh diluar dugaan Naruto, sebuah pisau daging berukuran sedang teracung tepat didepan hidungnya. Kedua bola matanya membulat. Ia nyaris jatuh terduduk dengan jantungnya yang siap melompat melarikan diri kapan saja. Gila! Darimana gadis itu mendapatkan benda laknat macam itu?! Terlebih lagi, diacungkan padanya! Ia memang sudah curiga dari awal tentang eksitensi rumah tak normal macam ini. Tapi, selalu ditepisnya karena ia berpikir Hinata adalah gadis baik-baik.

Dan lihat, mayat, pisau yang teracung? Orang waras macam mana yang berpikir Hinata Hyuuga adalah gadis baik-baik sekarang?

Tatapan mata gadis itu perlahan mengosong.

"Aku sudah _mengeliminasi-_nya?"

"HAH?!"

"Mulai sekarang, hanya ada aku dan Naruto-kun!" sial, gadis itu sekarang bertingkah layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan gulali impiannya. Senyuman manis mengembang menggantikan seringai kusamnya.

Gadis itu melanjutkan. "Aku sudah membunuh Haruno Sakura-chan karena dia mengganggu takdir cinta kita, Naruto-kun~!" Naruto tercekat dengan mulut yang terbuka tertutup tanpa suara yang keluar.

Gadis ini gila!

"APA?! K-kau membunuh Sakura-chan?!" Naruto tidak terima. Apa-apaan Hyuuga ini?! Dia membunuh Sakura? Yang benar saja?

Hinata mengangguk. "Ya. Kenapa? Kau tak suka Naruto-kun?" Sekarang wajah polos itu benar-benar membuat Naruto bersiap melayangkan tinjunya. Tapi, mengingat pisau didepannya dan tubuhnya yang tak bisa berhenti bergetar, ia terdiam kelu. Jadi, firasatnya soal kepergian Sakura memang benar adanya.

"Kenapa Hinata-chan... kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" Naruto bersuara lirih. Ia balas menatap manik kosong Hinata.

Tanpa aba-aba, Hinata menjatuhkan pisau dipegangannya kelantai—nyaris mengenai kaki Naruto—dan beralih memeluk pemuda itu hangat. Naruto terpaku.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun. Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan sebelumnya? Aku sangat mencintaimu. Terlalu mencintaimu sampai aku tidak dapat mengontrol diriku sendiri dan berakhir menghabisi semua yang mendekatimu. Maafkan aku.." balasnya. Naruto terkesiap. Sebuah senyuman tipis terukir diparasnya. Jadi, beginikah rasanya memiliki seseorang yang sangat mencintaimu sampai kehilangan kewarasannya?

Dan pintu dibelakang mereka terbuka. Menampakkan sebuah ruangan dipenuhi foto seorang pemuda dengan senyuman secerah mentari terpampang jelas. Hinata mengakhiri pelukannya. Ia menatap Naruto yang terpaku ditempatnya.

"Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Aku tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk bersama denganmu. Bersama dengan orang yang sangat aku cintai. Dan itu menyakitkan, Naruto-kun."

Hinata menyambar pisau dibawahnya. "Naruto-kun.."

Naruto mendongak. Pisau itu kembali terarah padanya. "...Apa kau mau tahu betapa sakit rasanya?"

Gadis itu tersenyum.

Jauh diluar dugaan, Naruto bangkit berdiri dan memeluk Hinata yang masih mengacungkan pisau kehadapannya. Membuat pisau itu dengan manis menembus tepat dijantungnya. Naruto memuntahkan cairan merah yang menghiasi surai indigo Hinata. Gadis itu terkesiap.

Ia mengerti sekarang. Semua ini salahnya. Dan ia harus membayarnya.

"Maafkan aku Hinata-chan. Maaf karena sudah membuatmu seperti ini. Dan maaf lagi, karena aku tidak bisa mencintaimu. Hanya ini yang dapat kulakukan."

Dan gadis itu akhirnya meraung sekencang-kencangnya bersamaan dengan berakhirnya hembusan nafas sang cintanya.

.

.

Kapan terakhir kali ia menangis begini?

Yah, sepuluh tahun yang lalu ketika ia dibuang oleh keluarganya dan berakhir ditinggalkan dimansion gila ini. Kedua orang tua laknat itu pastilah berharap si anak haram akan menjadi mayat kelaparan setelahnya. Mereka meninggalkan Hinata kecil kesepian di sarang hantu itu. Membuat mental Hinata berbalik mengerikan. Gadis itu kemudian bekerja. Melakukan apa saja untuk tetap hidup dalam kekosongan. Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan sang surai dengan senyum mentari yang menyelamatkannya ketika akan diculik pria berandalan. Sejak itulah, pemuda itu menjadi tujuan hidupnya.

Dan sekarang, tujuan hidupnya menjadi onggokan mayat dipelukannya. Apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang? Ia tak punya tujuan hidup lagi.

Gadis itu meletakkan mayat Naruto disebuah peti. Menatapnya sembari mengusap wajah yang dipenuhi darah disudut bibirnya. Ia menciumnya lembut. Meskipun hanya anyir darah yang menyambut, ia menyalurkan semua cintanya disetiap sentuhan yang diberikannya.

Nee, Naruto-kun. Sekarang kau ada dihadapanku. Tapi, rasanya kau tidak pernah ada.

Kau berbaring dengan senyuman berhias darah dihadapanku. Tapi, tak ada kehangatan disana.

Kenapa? Kenapa disaat aku berpikir aku bisa mendapatkanmu, kau malah menghilang?

Naruto-kun!

Aku mencintaimu. Tolong, kembali, lah...

.

.

Hangat. Aku berbalik. Sosok bersurai pirang itu tersenyum padaku. Disana ia terduduk disampingku. Bibirnya mengulum kalimat seolah berkata,

"_Gomennasai."_

_._

_._

**End.**

.

**A.N ::**

**Yo~! Akhirnya end juga XD Maaf yah untuk yang mengharapkan happy end. Plis, ini angst minna-tachi~! Maaf lagi kalo endingnya maksa banget. Lune berterima kasih banyak bagi yang ngikutin fic ini dari awal sampai akhir. Tapi, tetep minta reviewnya yak ? :'3**

**See ya in the next 'Un-expectable Seasons Series'~! Bbye :D**

Extra.

"H-hinata?"

Gadis itu berbalik dengan tatapan sendu. Sasuke berdiri disana dengan tubuh membatu begitu melihat Naruto teronggok didalam peti.

"A-apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto?" Ia bergidik dan tak sanggup lagi menahan bobot tubuhnya. Sasuke jatuh terduduk dengan tangan mengepal erat.

Hinata tersenyum. "Dia bergabung dengan Sakura-chan dan sekarang akan selalu menemaniku."

"Sekarang dia akan selalu bersamaku,

Dimanapun,

Kapanpun,

Selalu."


End file.
